


Alas pa' volar

by LaryssaD17



Series: Reader [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Insecurity, Metahuman Reader, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: "Pies, ¿pa' que los quiero si tengo alas pa' volar?" -Frida Kahlo





	Alas pa' volar

Eras un ángel. En el sentido literal de la palabra. Tenías alas, las que ocultabas en tu espalda como un tatuaje en tu piel cuando eras simplemente una ciudadana de Gotham. Tenías un halo que realmente no estaba allí, pero que Jason insistía que veía cada vez que te alumbraba la luz del sol y la luna. Podías volar, podías cargarlo como si nada y podías alcanzar las estrellas si te lo proponías o tocar las nubes si querías.

Eras un ángel. En el sentido literal de la palabra. Eras dulce y amarga a la vez. Eras calma y tormenta al mismo tiempo. Eras tierna y feroz en un instante. Eras la figura más abstracta y más exacta posible. Eras una pincelada del ébano más oscuro del universo en el lienzo más puro del mundo. Eras las palabras que te escribía con solo mirarte mientras conversabas con el perro callejero y hambriento que encontraron en un callejón. 

Eras un ángel. En el sentido literal de la palabra. La humanidad te había condenado por ser diferente, pero de todas maneras salías cada noche a defenderla. Creías en el amor inocente, creías en las palabras, creías en la belleza de cada ser aunque fueran el monstruo más horrible. Creías en el perdón, las oportunidades, la inclusión y las cosas tan pequeñas que aveces podían ser insignificantes. 

-No entiendo porque lo haces.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntaste con una taza de chocolate en la mano.

-Seguir amándome.- contestaba él y cada vez la respuesta era la misma. 

-Cada ángel necesita a su demonio.- y acto seguido sonreías y allí Jason entendía porque te amaba tanto.

Eras un ángel. En el amplio sentido de la palabra. Amabas ver la lluvia caer, amabas leerle poemas en voz alta, amabas observarlo roncar. Amabas cuando maldecía, amabas cuando fruncía el ceño cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo y las veces que lloraba porque uno de los protagonistas había muerto en un libro que había leído setecientas veces. 

Y sí, quizás fueras un ángel en el amplio sentido de la palabra, pero sufrías tal y como sufrían los demás. Sentías con el corazón, pensabas con el corazón y hablabas con el corazón. Eras esa pequeña parte que lo hacía ser una mejor persona. Que lo hacía disculparse con Bruce cuando hacía algo mal o abrazar de vuelta a Dick cuando este le daba un abrazo porque sentía que lo necesitaba. Eras esa parte por la que Titus y Alfred el gato te amaban y Damian te odiaba (realmente te amaba, pero nunca lo aceptaría) y eras la razón por la que aprendió a ponerle límites a Tim para que durmiera. 

Todos te amaban y no estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo. Eras su ángel y quizás él un demonio, pero ¿quién dijo que el infierno y el cielo eran un solo lugar?

-Lo son en esta ciudad.- decías y Jason no entendía que había hecho para merecerte.

Ahora que te observaba toda vendada, con los ojos cansados y las alas algo rasgadas, sabía que tarde o temprano te cansarías de él. De la vida a la que te había arrastrado. De sus malas costumbres y sus malas actitudes. Algún día te cansarías y él no estaba listo para eso. Nunca lo estaría. 

-Tranquilo, Jaybird. Soy un ángel y no me iré nunca.- decías con una sonrisa tan grande que cerrabas lo ojos y entonces Jason se preguntaba si de verdad valdría la pena seguir viviendo sin ti.

Quizás la razón por la que tenía llena una libreta de poemas era porque eras un ángel en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Porque cada palabra que decías, cada paso que dabas, cada mirada que le dirigías, le inspiraba para crear himnos que luego leías en voz alta y lo hacías sonrojar porque le daba vergüenza. 

Y aunque el fuera un demonio, sabías que él tenía alas. Aunque no pudieras verlas, aunque no lo alzaran sobre le suelo como a ti, aunque no las sintiera en su espalda. Sabías que tenías alas, sabías que era bueno, sabías que te amaba con la misma fuerza que tú a él. Jason quizás se considerara un demonio, pero para ti, era un ángel en su propia manera. 

Fuera un demonio o no. Fuera malo o no. Gotham era el único lugar donde el infierno y el cielo eran un mismo lugar.


End file.
